re : Wibu couple
by NastitiRandany
Summary: Karma tidak tau bahwa Manami seorang wibu/Karmanami


Karma tidak pernah tau jika Manami seorang wibu

Disclaimer : Yuusei matsui

Warning : Typo OOC

.

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas kali ini Karma menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar, ia belajar dari pengalaman bahwa pembunuh sejati akan selalu mengasah pisaunya meski di saat-saat aman.

Terlalu banyak membaca membuatnya bosan, ia butuh udara segar tapi terlalu malas untuk naik gunung, jika berjalan-jalan dikota ia sumpek dengan sesak para pejalan kaki, ia butuh suatu tempat yang menyenangkan , itung-itung untuk merefreshing otaknya.

Seperti sesuatu yang menyangkut hobi.

Karma menghela nafas, ia menatap komik yang ia koleksi sejak ia duduk dibangku sekolah dasar, jika tidak salah hari ini diadakan acara penggelaran otaku di kotanya , tempatnya tidak jauh, ada dibalai kota, Karma tidak perlu naik bis untuk kesana, cukup dengan menaiki sepeda.

Dengan hoodie ungu gelap dan celana santai hitam , ia pun meluncur ke lokasi.

.

.

.

Karma memakirkan sepeda gunungnya diparkiran mobil , masa bodohlah pikirnya.

Dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan dalam saku hoodie ia memasuki gedung dengan santai, dipintu depan banyak cosplay kartun heroik yang menjajakan makanan atupun berfoto dengan pengunjung, karma merasa pernah berfoto dengan salah satu diantara mereka tapi ia tidak ingat itu kapan.

Didalam gedung lagu ' _Hatsune miku-Cinderella'_ terputar dengan volume tinggi karma megap megap dibuatnya, tingkat _wibu_ ini mempengaruhi otaknya, Karma bersyukur yang diputar bukan lagu _Hime-hime_ yang mungkin membuat 70% dari pengunjung menggila.

Manik mercury nya yang semula mencari keberadaan kedai Takoyaki diskonan, mendadak terpaku kepada seorang gadis berperawakan mungil dengan surai indigo nya yang dikuncir dua, karma jelas tau itu siapa, ditambah kaca mata yang khas itu.

"Okuda-san?"

Karma memanggilnya dengan pelan, gadis yang sedang menonton cosplayer bermain drama Live action itu menegang, ia menoleh dengan takut-takut seperti anak badung yang tertangkap basah membolos.

"K-K-K-K-K-Karma-kun!"

Karma menghitung biasanya gagapnya Cuma 3 kali sekarang sekarang 6 kali, Manami ada ditahap super gugupnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?

Manami pengen jawab lagi berenang, karena Karma harusnya _gak_ perlu bertanya lagi apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"A-aku menonton itu," Tunjuknya pada orang yang beradegan diatas panggung mini. Karma mengangguk.

Karma memperhatikan penampilan Manami, lalu ia tersenyum."Hei jaket kita warnanya hampir sama,"

Manami menunduk, memperhatikan sweaternya yang berwarna ungu sewarna dengan matanya, ia tersenyum canggung.

"Kebetulan yang mencengangkan,"

Karma jadi ingat apa tujuannya kesini.

"Kita cari makan yuk sekalian cari tempat duduk,"

Manami pasrah _aja_ tangannya diseret oleh si pemuda merah.

.

.

.

Duduk di bangku penonton yang berada diatas gedung yang didalamnya berbentuk seperti stadium kecil itu membuat kita bisa melihat ratusan manusia yang berada dibawah mereka, Karma dan Manami mengambil tempat duduk dan mulai menikmati Takoyaki mereka.

"Sudah lama ada disini?"Tanya Karma setelah menelan satu takoyaki.

"emm ya dari jam enam pagi,"

Karma melotot."Sekarang jam 4 sore, kau hampir 12 jam disini,"

Manami mengangguk,"Sebenarnya aku ini panitia acara , Karma-kun,"

Karma semakin bingung, untuk apa Manami melakukan sesuatu hal tidak penting seperti ini.

"A-aku ingin bersosialisasi, di club ini aku banyak punya teman..."

Karma tersenyum, ia memasukan satu takoyaki lagi kedalam mulutnya.

"...dan aku mengincar beberapa poster anime sebelum kehabisan,"

Ugh rasanya takoyaki ini sulit ditelan.

"Kau tidak sedang bertugas? Kau kan panitia?"

"Tidak, tugasku sudah selesai,"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu temani aku saja disini,"

Manami tersenyum , Karma buru-buru menoleh, ia takut meleleh.

"Terimakasih makanannya," Manami menyelesaikan potongan terakhir takoyaki nya, begitupun Karma.

Belum kering lidah Karma , Manami berjengit sedikit heboh.

"K-karma-kun , perlombaan gambar manga itu sudah selesai, ayo kita lihat,"

Sekarang Karma yang ditarik-tarik oleh Manami, Karma nurut aja.

Mereka berdua melihat lihat hasil gambaran peserta, Karma mengakui hasil gambaran mereka bagus-bagus sulit menentukan yang terbaik dari seluruh hasil.

"Manami-chan!" Suara tak asing bagi mereka berdua menggema digedung, ia menoleh dan mendapati teman satu kelas mereka , Fuwa yuzuki

Karma dan Manami sudah menebak, dimana ada manga ya pasti _gak_ jauh _lah_ dari Fuwa.

"Sugoii bisa bertemu kalian ditempat seperti ini,"

Fuwa menepuk bahu Manami dengan sedikit kencang, Karma _gak_ terima sebenarnya, kasihan kan Manami.

"Ne ne, ini kencan kan?"

Karma jelas melihat wajah Manami memerah seperti kepiting rebus."T-tidak kok kami kebetulan bertemu, benarkan Karma-kun?"

"Ah iya,"

"Hee aku kira dia Couple mu, pakaian kalian nampak serasi,"

"Ehh?" Saat itu juga Manami serasa ingin melepas Sweaternya.

Karma senang dalam hati, _gak_ salah sengaja meletakan kembali jaket yang pernah ia pakai seharian dilemari.

"Kalau memang kami ini Couple, kau mau apa Fuwa? Kau tidak iri kan?"Tanya Karma sarkastik, Fuwa mengusap lehernya dengan canggung.

"Enggaklah, tapi aku tidak menyangka gosip itu benar,"

"Gosip apa?"Tanya Manami.

"Bahwa Karma Menyukaimu,"

Teng

TENG

Tik tik tik

Sejenak rasanya hening sekali, Karma wajahnya sudah hampir menyamai warna rambutnya, sedangkan Manami ah Karma _gak_ berani liat Manami.

Sadar kata-kata yang ia keluarkan berpengaruh, ia pamit dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Kalau begitu matta ne, aku ingin melihat hasil gambaran mangaka favoritku , Jaaaaaaaa,"

Rasanya canggung _banget_ , tapi Karma harus bersikap Laki, takutnya kalau disepelein malah jadi beban pikiran Manami dan hubungan mereka bisa merenggang.

"Okuda.."

Manami menoleh dengan takut, ia berdiri canggung didepan Karma yang menunduk.

"Walaupun kamu itu dibilang wibu, nerd atau maniak kimia..."

"...Aku ini suka kamu,"Sekalian aja Karma tembak, mau atau tidaknya biarlah ditanggung nanti, yang penting Manami harus tau perasan yang ia pendam selama 6 bulan ini.

"Ssss-suka s-seperti a-apa?"

Karma matanya masih menerawang, pipinya ia garuk dengan tangan kanan."Yah seperti rasa suka bicth-sensei kepada Karasuma-sensei, kurasa.."

Manami ga tau harus ngomong apa lagi, kepalanya pusing, ia gugup setengah mati.

Karma juga gatau mau bilang apa, ini rasanya cepet banget, mau gimana lagi , ia harus bersikap laki, Lagipula membiarkan Manami sendirian kemana-mana merupakan hal yang membuatnya resah, sejujurnya dan sederhananya, ia hanya ingin menjaga gadis yang ia sukai itu, ia ingin selalu ada didekatnya, menjadi payung baginya.

Manami menyadari suatu hal yang harusnya ia katakan sedari tadi

"Ano Karma-kun,"

Karma menghela nafas, ia mentap Manami dengan takut.

"S-sadarlah Karma.."

Karma membulatkan kedua manik mercurynya,"Apa maksudmu?"

"S-sadarlah kita masih ditengah kerumunan,"

Karma cengo, ia menahan nafas dan menatap sekeliling, untungnya tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka, semua sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing,

Baru saja lidahnya akan mengucapkan kata, sindiran meremukan jiwa terdengar tepat ditelinganya.

"Dasar _wibu_ _bau_ _bawang_ , menyatakan cinta harus ditengah kerumunan macam ini,"

ALAH MASA BODOOO

Karma merangkul Manami dan membawanya menjauh, sebuah rangkulan hangat yang melindungi Manami dari apapun.

"A-apa jawabanmu?"

"A-aku juga suka Karma-kun,"

Dan Karma merasa dirinya bukan sedang berada dalam gedung, melainkan ditaman bunga yang diterangi sinar rembulan.

.

.

.

.

.TAMAT :v

Baca lagi dan apa INI? kata kata emang sengaja gak sesuai EYD ya :v ini fic Cuma buat penghibur ehehe jangan baper

Salam sejuta Romance


End file.
